Pikmin: Infection in Progress
Pikmin: Infection in Progress is a Pikmin game that takes place a year after the events of Pikmin 3. The game features the President as its main protagonist, who's first debut took place in Pikmin 2. The game features advanced technology that allows the game's creatures to interact with each other. Some of the interactions may be hostile, docile, or even involve two different species working together to defeat a threat. Pikmin: Infection in Progress contains a sense of realism not fully experienced in past Pikmin games, along with it taking place in an apocalyptic environment caused by the infection. Areas contain creatures, hazards, and obstacles that only add to the sense of realism the game possesses. Realistic, high-definition graphics and models only add to the realism further. Plot It was a slow and lonely night at Hocotate Freight. Captain Olimar was out on a separate expedition, and Louie had been fired because of his crimes. Sitting at his desk alone after hours and with nothing better to occupy himself with, the President counted his coin. Realization emerged abruptly through an ceaseless line of mindless thoughts. The President broke the maddening silence in the office with a brief indication of consideration. He looked up from his desk and moved his beady eyes to the weathered trunk setting again the eastern wall. Contained deep within the trunk was an advanced telescope given to him by his favorite employee, Olimar. The President rose from his seat and treaded towards the trunk, hoping it was still inside. Slowly opening the creaky lid of the trunk, the President rummaged through his dusty belongings until he finally came upon the device. The President reminisced having joined his employee Captain Olimar on the quest to find his co-worker Louie years before. He recalled witnessing the countless varieties of extraordinary lifeforms present on the Distant Planet that he longed to revisit in the near future. A smile crept across the President's face as the thought of seeing the cheery faces of Pikmin crossed his mind. He laid the device back into the contents of the container and reclosed the lid. He quickly boarded The Ship, and set course towards the decaying planet. Can the President stop whatever is polluting the Pikmin Planet for good, or will the infection prove to be too much? Controls The Wii U Gamepad screen has a minimap identical to Pikmin 3's. Above table based off of the controls table for Pikmin V. Modes Story Mode: Venture forth as the President to banish the dreaded plague that ravages the Pikmin Planet. Nightmare Mode: Plays through exactly as Story Mode does. However, enemies have stronger attacks and increased health. Pikmin are more likely to become infected as well, with a one in five chance of infection instead of a one in ten chance of infection. New Mechanics Infection Gameplay is somewhat different from past Pikmin games in that Pikmin can become infected, aside from the seven Red Pikmin found at Withering Terrace which are invulnerable to it. When a Pikmin is created, there is a 1/10th chance (1/5th chance in Nightmare Mode) that a Pikmin will become infected and hostile towards every being it encounters. They are told apart from normal Pikmin because of their dead leaf, chewed bud, or wilting flower atop the stems on their heads. Wildlife Interaction Another distinct difference from other Pikmin games is that creatures will interact with each other if they are close enough. For example, in Fungal Grotto, Mushroom Pikmin can sometimes be witnessed mounting and riding Adapted Blowhogs, although they cannot control their mounts. Infected Scientists are typically accompanied by a small group of Infected Pikmin that can be thrown and commanded by their leaders. Other creatures have either hostile or docile reactions to one another. Pikmin Weight Pikmin have weight mechanics when thrown onto an enemy that are not seen in any other Pikmin game, classified by three distinct weight levels: light, medium, and heavy, and affects combat dramatically. White Pikmin are classified as light weight. Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, and Yellow Pikmin are all classified as medium weight. Purple Pikmin are classified as heavy weight. Each Pikmin has a certain weight threshold that will pin an enemy down for a longer time, with Purple Pikmin having the highest possibility of completely immobilizing a creature. Environmental Hazards Yet another new mechanic of Pikmin: Infection of Progress is environmental hazards. They affect most areas, and have different effects for those specific areas. Some affect vision, and others affect the chances of survival. Others also give enemies the upper hand in combat in some cases, adding extra dangers to the area. Five environmental hazards exist: darkness, fog, mud patches, radiation patches, and spores. Old Mechanics Onion Merging As seen in Pikmin 3, Onions fuse during the night when the President takes off in The Ship at the end of the day. Once two Onions are discovered total, they will fuse and act as a single Onion. Eventually, all five Onions in the game will fuse and act as an extremely compact Pikmin storage device. Areas Because of the infection, all exterior areas have become polluted, and the wildlife altered. All exterior areas have a dreary, cloudy atmosphere. Arctic areas like Noxious Expanse have thick fog that severely hinders vision. Caves like Fungal Grotto have multitudes of fungi growing within them because of the infection, although the water inside isn't as polluted as exterior pools, and would be safe to enter if they were not so chilly. All areas but Withering Terrace are plagued from environmental hazards. Fungal Grotto Fungal Grotto, previously known as The Forest Navel from Pikmin 1, also possessed trivial defense against the infection. Fungi, such as the Spotcap and Common Glowcap, have grown rampant throughout cavern due to the infection's unique properties. Mushroom Pikmin are only naturally encountered here as well. Pikmin Discovered: Yellow Pikmin Environmental Hazard: Spores; affects visibility of entities and makes them easily visible. Boss(es): Puffstool, Vehemoth Phosbat Noxious Expanse Previously known as the Distant Tundra from Pikmin 3, the Noxious Expanse has also proven itself inferior against the infection. What used to be its freezing and clear waters are now polluted. Not only do the waters of the Noxious Expanse seem increasingly frigid, but the water is now murky and hazardous to all but the infected. Noxious Expanse is not entirely desolate, however; victims of the infection continue to wander the arctic wasteland, endlessly searching for their next victim. Pikmin Discovered: Purple Pikmin; most powerful. Environmental Hazard: Fog; reduces field of view. Boss(es): Glacial Studded Beeb Overrun Laboratory Although it once served as a secret research base for Hocotations, Koppaites, and Pikmin nestled deep within the depths of The Forest Navel, the infection still seeped in. The Overrun Laboratory can be accessed from deep within Fungal Grotto through a large busted blast door. Scientists and Pikmin that have fallen victim to the infection can be found outside of the Overrun Laboratory in small quantities, and many more can be found inside. Very few signs of life other than the zombified inhabitants can be found inside, although a secret boss can be fought and defeated. Pikmin Discovered: None Environmental Hazard: Darkness; affects visibility. Boss(es): Awakened Titan Polluted Creek Originally known as Twilight River from Pikmin 3, the Polluted Creek has fallen into incredible disrepair due to the infection. The clear river that once carried luscious green Lily Pads and had banks that thrived with life are now little more than a distant memory. The river is dark and still, the Lily Pads are rotten and deteriorating, and the plant life on the riverbank are as rotten as its altered inhabitants. Pikmin Discovered: Blue Pikmin Environmental Hazard: Mud Patches; slows the speed of all small entities that walk through it. Boss(es): Rusted Cannon Beetle Toxic Barrens Previously known as Tropical Wilds from Pikmin 3, Toxic Barrens has also grown submissive to the infection. What used to be its fresh and clear waters are now polluted and dreary. The once sunny atmosphere that accompanied this location is also absent; a heavy fog constantly lingers overhead. What used to be the exotic wildlife are now nothing more that mindless zombies patrolling the shores on the Barrens. Pikmin Discovered: White Pikmin Environmental Hazard: Radiation Patches; slowly kills all beings walking through it, but heals glowing creatures. Boss(es): Glowing Mawdad Withering Terrace Once known as the Garden of Hope from Pikmin 3, Withering Terrace is the initial breeding ground for the cryptic Ujadani. Mutated beasts wander within the once fascinating foliage. Withering Terrace is the first area the President lands. Pikmin Discovered: Red Pikmin; all seven are completely immune to infection. Environmental Hazard: None. Boss(es): Bony Long Legs, Ujadani Queen Trivia *''Pikmin: Infection in Progress'' is one of the only fanon Pikmin games that portrays the beloved President as its heroic protagonist. **This is because Captain Olimar was sent out into an unrelated expedition, and Louie had been fired from Hocotate Freight because of the crimes he had committed during the events of both Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. *It is in this game that the President is shown to have enough of an interest in the Pikmin Planet to have a will to save it. *''Pikmin: Infection in Progress'' is also one of the only fanon Pikmin games other than Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs in which the protagonist is able to help Pikmin carry objects, if possible. *''Pikmin: Infection in Progress'' is the only fanon Pikmin game created by Cheepy-Cheepy to have actual illustrations, provided by Neocraftz1553. Category: Non-Canon Games